Just Love
by o0-flyinghigh-0o
Summary: Just a quick Fang x Angel one-shot. Set 12-ish years in the future. Angel loves Fang, and she knows Fang loves her, so why is everything still so complicated? R&R.


This is a FangxAngel one-shot. Set well in the future, probably 12 years at least. Based around something I heard about FANG, however no spoilers involved, you don't have to have read it, I mean, I haven't read it yet, so… It's meant to be just something cute and fluffy, but it's like 1.30am so I'm not entirely sure how well that worked.

Disclaimers: I am not JP. I don't own Angel, or Fang or any other flock member. Oh, if only I did….

***

I always loved you, you know, just not always like this. You were like a father to me, and a big brother later. I've always known I could trust you, rely on you. But I'm a big girl now, Fang. I'm all grown up now, and out of all the people in this world you're still the one I love the most.

You're nervous, I know. I am too, but for totally different reasons. You're worried this isn't really what I want, that you're taking advantage of me. No matter how long you wait, you're never going to forget the age difference, and I know even as you look at me now you can't help but remember me as a little girl.

But I know you love me as more than that too.

I know how you're heart skips a beat when I press my hand into yours. I know how your mind wanders when you suddenly catch a glimpse of me. I know your mind Fang, and I only wish I could show you mine. And then maybe you'd believe this I want this every bit as much as you do, if not more.

Your hands are trembling as you brush a wayward curl away from my face. They linger, and pause, before resting on my cheek. I smile, and reach out for you, wrapping my arms around your neck, closing the distance between us, if only by an inch or so. You're still so tense, so worried, and no matching smile adorns your face.

But you don't pull away.

You move your hand from my cheek, slowly edging it down until it rest under my chin. You tilt my face upwards, and I know what comes next, and so do you, but your worries get the better of you and you momentarily abandon the script.

'You don't have to do this, you know,' you whisper, your lips only inches from my ear.

'I know,' I reply softly, summoning every bit of certainty. If only there was some full proof way to convince you of this. 'I want this too, I've wanted this for a while now.'

You nod. You're still not sure, but you know I think I am. However, you still think that somehow you've influenced me, or manipulated me into thinking this way. You can't believe I'd actually want you. But Fang, you are so beautiful. How could I possibly want anyone else? I'm just so glad you chose me.

I decide to make the first move. I kiss you, softly. Not on the mouth, but on your cheek. It startles you, and you pull away for the briefest of seconds. I can hear your thoughts, and they break my heart. You don't want to be here. You don't know what you're doing. You shouldn't be here. You should go. You should leave right now.

Oh, Fang, please don't leave me, I think. But you can't hear that. No, the luxury, the curse, of living in the minds of others is one that belongs to me alone.

'I'm sorry,' I mumble, 'I shouldn't have… I'm sorry, I just thought….'

'No,' you say suddenly, 'Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong.' You're perfect, just like always, I don't deserve you, you think. My heart swells. Oh thank God, I didn't mess up.

'Then kiss me,' I demand. I can barely keep my voice from shaking. Oh, fuck. I'm so nervous, Fang. What if you say no? Your head is telling you to say no. Your heart says yes. Listen to your heart, Fang, or else you'll end up breaking mine.

The pause as you try to decide what to do seems unbearably long. Time stretches, and then suddenly I have an answer.

The world sort of spins, and I can't believe this is actually happening.

Because you're kissing me.

Properly kissing me.

And it's not a dream. Oh, please don't let this all be a dream.

It ends much too soon. At least I know it's not a dream, if it had been you wouldn't have stopped for anything.

'Do we need to do anything else?' you ask, nervous again. It takes me a moment to figure out what you mean, and when I do, I can't contain a laugh.

'I only just managed to convince you to kiss me. No need to rush everything,' I say, happily. I can sense your relief, I wonder what you would've done if I'd said yes. 'Plus, you're mine now. We'll have the rest of our lives for that.'

You smile.

'I like the sound of that. I'm yours, and you are mine, for the rest of our lives.'

Then you kiss me again.

Oh, love, I'm not ever letting you go now.


End file.
